Peace is Made and Secret Revealed
by Parent12D
Summary: Part 2 of the Aftermath of JTSTE, the Kankers show up to Kevin's party, they end up vowing never to sexually harrass the Eds again, forming a friendship with them, Andrew's secret surfaces regarding his feelings, and other stuff will be occuring. How will this go? Will everyone get a happy ending? Find out now! Rated T just in case.


**Alright now fellow readers, I have here for you my most controversial story for this series yet!**

 **Now the reason why I feel this story is controversial because of the pairing that will be revealed to the others. I wonder how others will react to this.**

 **Anyhow, for this story, the Kankers show up at the party at Kevin's house, they make peace with the Eds revealing that they are no longer into the Eds since they came to that decision themselves and Andrew DIDN'T force them (he only suggested it to them). Also the secret Andrew has will be revealed to the others and a bunch of other apparently controversial elements will be shown when his feelings for Marie surface towards the others.**

 **Another thing, Andrew is not suppose to be depicted as a Relationship Sue, I had never planned on that happening. In Canon, Marie only had feelings for Double D, yes that's true, but Double D didn't feel the same towards her, especially since she and her sisters harassed Double D and the other Eds constantly in the past and those memories still hurt. Not to mention Marie went through a massive character development in 'The Journey to Save the Eds' along with her sisters. Essentially, Andrew is doing the honorable thing for the Eds while not coming off as any variation of Mary Sue on top of it. Just letting you all know right now!**

 **And also, this happens to be the closing of the aftermath towards 'The Journey to Save the Eds' in case your all wondering.**

 **Lastly, by the end of this story, everyone will have been given a happy ending for real since everyone is as happy as they should be which WASN'T caused by Andrew, since he's no black-hole sue. Those happy endings happened on their own and Andrew just helped the others find and earn their happy endings.**

 **Well enough with this author's note now, let's start the story! How will all this turn out? How will everyone react to the secret? And just how controversial will this story get? Well read and find out now!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **AT KEVIN'S HOUSE IN PEACH CREEK:**

"The Kanker Sisters!" Andrew had said previously as everyone had gasped in shock with the exception of Chaosky.

"What!" "Oh man!" "Holy Cow!" "Jeep Willikers!" "Oh dude!" "Are Rolf's ears fooling him right now?!"

"Oh Andrew, forgive me for saying this but, did you say Kankers?" Eddy wanted to make sure.

"That's what I said." Andrew nodded.

"Okay, well…" Eddy took a deep breath before shouting. "WHY ARE THE KANKERS SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!?"

"Eddy please," Double D spoke as he was also curious as was everyone else, including Jonny who had just made peace with the others and is no longer on bad terms with them.

"I know this might seem out of place and I expected this from you Eddy," Andrew started to explain. "But the Kankers have also played their role in all of this."

"Sure they have, does it have anything to do with making out with us," Eddy still wasn't pleased with this.

"Yeah bro," Kevin agreed. "Those girls held us hostage with the exception of Jimmy, Sarah and Jonny."

"No they aren't going to make out with you boys, and I am aware that they held some of you hostage," Andrew answered the questions. "But they were actually doing something right for once."

"Uh pardon me Andrew, but what exactly are you saying?" Double D questioned.

"What I'm saying Double D is that the Kankers were actually genuinely concerned for you boys this time around," Andrew explained. "And I should let you know that the Kankers went through a massive character development throughout this whole adventure we went through."

"Oh sure, you forced them to do so," Eddy snorted.

"No, they made the decision themselves," Andrew defended. "I only suggested it to them. They decided to go with that option and they took it."

The others were still taking in everything that Andrew was telling them.

"Not only that, but if it weren't for the Kankers, you boys wouldn't be where you are right now," Andrew continued. "If it weren't for them, the kids wouldn't have finally accepted you boys in their community."

Realizing that Andrew has made a valid and good point, Double D decided to comment.

"Oh my, I can't believe it, Andrew actually has a point there," Double D commented. "If it weren't for those Kanker Sisters, we wouldn't have been accepted by our peers."

The others were making comments all at once as Andrew then said.

"And besides, I have something I'd like to share with all of you, but I can't do it without them here," Andrew said.

"Ooo, what's the secret dude," Nazz looked curious.

"You'll have to wait for it Nazz," Andrew stated. "The same goes for the rest of you!"

"Still, how can we tell that the Kankers are trustworthy at this point," Eddy was still not sure about this and as a result, he wasn't going to let his guard down.

"You can trust them Eddy, they had decided to agree on not making you boys their hubbies," Andrew informed. "And they also agree with just forming a friendship with you guys instead."

Double D was starting to consider such a thing to happen, but everyone else was still unsure about all of this.

"Well even then, I am not letting those sisters get to my big brother," Sarah exclaimed.

"Yeah dude, they have another thing coming if they think they'll have the Eds for themselves." Kevin agreed.

"Plank says he'll attack anyone who decides to hurt the Eds." Jonny exclaimed.

"Rolf is confused, are you saying that the Kanker girls are redeemed and want to make peace with the Ed-boys," Rolf commented. "Is that what you're telling Rolf?"

"Yeah buddy," Nazz spoke. "Is that true Andrew?"

Jimmy looked rather curious as well.

"Yes guys, it's true," Andrew sighed and said. "They aren't going to go after the Eds anymore, although…" He turned to face Chaosky. "Excuse me for a second, I gotta take care of something."

Andrew headed for Chaosky as the latter realized that Andrew wanted to talk to him so he then went into a separate room so they could chat.

* * *

"What's up Andrew?"

"Chaosky, I want to tell them my secret, about my feelings for Marie," Andrew commented. "But I don't know how this'll go."

"Just tell them how you feel and be sincere about it," Chaosky suggested. "And also, don't hold back on it."

"But Chaosky, I feel that they'll attack me and they'll think I'm crazy," Andrew was growing paranoid. "I don't think they'll approve of me being in a relationship with Marie."

"Why would you think that?" Chaosky asked.

"Read this paper and see for yourself," Andrew took out a paper and then gave it to Chaosky.

Chaosky spent the next minute reading some rather harsh and critical reviews regarding OCxMarie. After reading it, Chaosky then said.

"Nah don't take these reviews seriously," Chaosky said. "You should do what makes you happy."

"But Chaosky, the reviews are very harsh," Andrew complained. "One of the reviews even says that OCxMarie is a sin."

"Don't be ridiculous Andrew, it's not a sin," Chaosky informed him. "Granted this wouldn't happen normally in the actual series since the Kankers never went through a proper character development, but really Andrew, it's not a sin."

"But the review says-"

"Andrew, relax. This isn't a sin and no you're also not a Mary Sue or Marty Stu or whatever it's suppose to be," Chaosky told him. "And plus you didn't force Marie to be in a relationship with you, she made the decision herself and she also wasn't into you despite flirting with you occasionally at first, so no, you didn't force her into it, and OCxMarie is NOT a sin."

"But-"

 **"IT'S NOT A SIN!"** Chaosky shouted, causing the others in the other room to jump. Chaosky took a deep breath and reassured him. "I mean it Andrew, do what makes you comfortable and don't think of these reviews as a way of stopping you from doing this. Do you understand?"

Andrew then thought about it for a minute and then sighed.

"Your right Chaosky," Andrew sighed. "I should go with what makes me comfortable."

"That's the spirit." Chaosky was ecstatic.

"HEY WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG," Eddy shouted.

"YEAH DUDES," Nazz shouted too. "WHAT'S A SIN EXACTLY!?"

"Oh don't worry about it," Chaosky told them as they both entered the room again. "Andrew and I were just talking about something important."

"Well regardless dudes, are you sure it's a good idea to have the Kankers come over," Kevin questioned.

"Yeah, I still don't think they are trustworthy," Eddy remarked.

"What Eddy's saying is I'm sure we can work on a proper compromisation with the Kankers," Double D informed. "Isn't that right Ed?"

Ed couldn't say anything as he simply nodded.

"Andrew, are you sure this is a good idea," Jimmy questioned. "The Kankers won't attack us again, right?"

"I'm sure this'll be okay Jimmy," Andrew informed him. "And I'll make sure the Kankers don't attack any of you."

"Why should we trust the Kankers," Eddy still wasn't buying it. "What makes you think it's a good idea to trust them as of now?!"

"Because _we_ really have come to that conclusion, and he's right about what he said you fools!" A familiar gruffly voice called out, getting everyone's attention.

* * *

Everyone gasped as the three people that entered the living room were none other than Kanker Sisters themselves. Yes, they really did make it.

Andrew was ecstatic that they finally showed up.

"Hey! You girls actually made it!" Andrew shouted which got Lee to smirk.

"Yeah, we sure did kid," Lee commented. "Sorry we took so long, you know. We had to give Eddy's brother a piece of our minds for what he did back at that park."

The Kankers then snickered for a moment as the kids and the Eds felt tensed up as they had no idea how this would go. Afterwards, the Kankers decided to get serious.

"But seriously, after what went down back there, I say our day of chasing and making out with the Eds are over," Lee commented. "What I'm sayin' is that we ain't gonna force the Eds into a relationship with us!"

"Yeah," May agreed. "And we made the decision ourselves, and Andrew didn't force this upon us. He only suggested it to us."

"That's right, Andrew didn't force us to do this, we did it ourselves," Marie smirked towards Andrew before she and her sisters looked at the Eds. "That means you boys can stop being so afraid of us now and relax, will ya!?"

The Eds weren't sure about this while Eddy was not letting his guard down. It was then Double D finally found his voice.

"Well uh…if that's true, then we'd be more than happy to make a negotiation and make peace with you girls so we never have to go through any of this again." Double D said.

"That's what I like to hear, good ol' Sockhead deciding to negotiate with us," Marie stated. "Great to see that you're more than willing to make peace with us. Seriously, we are grateful about it."

"And as for the rest of you," Lee turned her attention to the other kids. "We'll go easy on y'all from now on, but remember, do not mess with us or get in our way, or you'll regret it." She then made a fist and slam it into her palm of her other hand. "Remember, we're the Kankers sisters."

"Yeah, you best not mess with us you twerps," Marie agreed with this.

"What they said," May spoke.

The kids weren't willing to go against that so they all simply nodded 'yes' and went with it.

The Eds (at least Eddy) still weren't sure about how this would go and were still skeptical about this change and wondering if it was really sincere or not. Although considering how the Kankers were the reason the Eds gained acceptance from the other kids, and how they were actually doing something useful for once, it seemed somewhat sincere through a perspective. Still, they felt like they should be cautious about them despite this.

"Well ahem," Double D cleared his throat and spoke. "In that case, we'd be happy to make peace with you and maybe develop a healthy friendship of some kind…"

"That's good to know Double D," Marie said. "Nice to hear that coming from the smart guy of the group."

"Uh, it's an honor to make a peace with you Marie," Double D sounded sincere. "Same with the rest of you."

"That's good to know smart guy," Lee commented and smirked.

It was then May approached Ed, the latter of which was still shaking and sweating in fear. After a few moments of silence, May decided to speak.

"Uh…hi Ed."

Ed didn't say a word as he continued shaking and sweating in fear. It wasn't just the Kankers who get to him, it was girls in general. Due to his early childhood, Ed wasn't the person who could be really sociable with girls of all kinds. Even now, Ed had a ways to go before he can finally be comfortable with talking to any girl.

After taking notice of how Ed was acting, May decided to use the information that Andrew gave to her when they were going to save the Eds and try to earn Ed's attention and maybe his friendship too. She then said to him.

"So uh…Ed," May started to ask. "I heard you like comic books and monster movies, is that true?"

This ended up getting Ed's attention as he no longer looked too nervous and started speaking.

"Oh you bet I do," Ed commented. "I have a bunch of monster movies and comic books at home!"

"Uh, is there a specific type of monster movie that you like watching?" May questioned as Ed took a second or so to come up with one as he then said.

"Oh I know of one," Ed then revealed. "There's this movie called 'Zombie Chickens from Outer Space'! It's a classic! I love chickens!"

"Sure sounds like it," May was intrigued by this. "Would it be alright if you could show me it sometime?"

"Sure," Ed spoke. "It's a movie that you must see, and I'm sure you'll love it!"

"That's great to know, thanks Ed," May thanked him which resulted in a 'your welcome' as a response. Maybe a friendship with May will work after all with Ed's interest in monster movies and comic books…

* * *

Meanwhile, while Marie was talking to Double D about stuff, Lee decided to pay Eddy a visit.

"Hiya Eddy," Lee greeted him as Eddy kept his arms cross, and letting out a huff.

"What do ya want Kanker?" Eddy huffed.

"Oh just wanted to check up on ya," Lee grinned. "What do ya think I'm gonna do?"

"Smooch me to death, but really, do you expect me to believe you and your sisters that you have redeemed yourselves," Eddy snorted. "I'd have to earn the respect of everyone else out there in order for _that_ to happen!"

Lee was taken aback but expected this. Andrew told her that Eddy would be the toughest to get through, especially since he is well known for holding a grudge against someone. Still, after witnessing what happened to Eddy regarding his brother, Lee wasn't going to back down.

"Oh quit actin' like that will ya, I ain't gonna smooch ya," Lee protested. "And besides I got something for ya."

"Is it a kiss, or are you going to make out with me again," Eddy retorted.

"Nah, it's somthin' better Eddy," Lee dug through her pocket and then got out the last thing Eddy expected to get from her, it was white, round and it looked sweet. Needless to say Eddy was surprised by this.

"Is that a jawbreaker?"

"Yup, I got it for you Eddy," Lee smirked. "Since I knew you would act like this, I went through this trouble to get through your head."

"Wow, that's-" Eddy started to compliment before he got serious again. "Wait a second, how do I know this isn't a trick? Is this a trap to get me to lower my guard?"

"Stop actin' like that will ya, this ain't a trap," Lee barked. "This is sincere and I ain't gonna make out with ya, do ya understand?!"

She held out the jawbreaker to him as Eddy thought about this for a moment; should it be a good idea to trust the Kankers? Were they really offering peace and friendship with them and nothing else? Surely they might have change, but should Eddy say otherwise?

After a moment of thinking about it, Eddy then let out a sigh and reach out for the jawbreaker.

"Okay fine, I'll give you a chance for this _friendship_ Lee," Eddy groaned. "But don't think this means I'm going to completely trust you Kanker. You have a long road to head down in order for me to trust you like that!"

"Yeah yeah, that's what I like to hear Eddy," Lee grinned yet again. "And you won't have worry, I am not gonna smooch you anymore."

"I hope not," Eddy warned her. _Especially for my sake and the sake of my two friends Ed and Double D._

Eddy kept that thought to himself as he enjoyed the jawbreaker that Lee gave him that was sincere…

* * *

Sometime later, the Eds were somewhat talking with the Kankers as the other kids were talking amongst each other. It was at that point where Andrew felt it was time to reveal his secret about his feelings to the others.

 _Well I might as well get this done and over with._ Andrew thought to himself. _I just hope that the others don't run me out of town when they are told about this…_

Andrew then took a deep breath and a few moments later, he then spoke to get everyone's attention.

"Ahem, can I have everyone's attention," Andrew announced as he then got everyone's attention. "I'd like to make an announcement to everyone!"

"What's the announcement Andrew," Chaosky asked curiously.

"I think it's time for me to reveal my secret to all of you since everyone is here!" Andrew stated.

Everyone was hyped about this.

"Choice," "Alright buddy," "This should be good Jimmy," "I hope its good news Sarah," "Golly, I hope so too Plank," "Rolf is wondering what Andrew needs to share with us,"

The Eds and the Kankers were wondering what his secret was too as Marie had a thought that came to her mind.

 _I wonder if he'll reveal_ _ **that**_ _secret._ She thought. _Because I'll beat anyone up who protests against it._

Chaosky also seemed to have faith that Andrew can do this.

"Whenever your ready Andrew," Chaosky told him.

"Right thanks Chaosky," Andrew thanked him as he then faced his attention towards the others.

After clearing his throat, Andrew decided to reveal the secret.

"Alright people, as you should all know, I've been in this cul-de-sac for a while now and I've gotten to know every single one of you and the perks that make you all great," Andrew started. "And from this time I've spent in the cul-de-sac, I managed to garner feelings for a certain someone. You heard right everyone, I have gained a crush on someone!"

The others made some comments as they all sounded impressed and interested.

"No way bro, really," Kevin was interested.

"You managed to gain a crush on someone," Eddy said.

"Rolf is amused by this golden haired Andrew boy," Rolf made his comment.

"Who's the girl you have a crush on Andrew," Nazz asked. "I really want to know who it is."

Everyone else with the exception of Marie and her sisters were curious to who this was. Chaosky already knew but he was going to let Andrew reveal it to everyone else.

Andrew then continued the reveal to everyone.

"Well, I'll have you all know that the girl I have a crush on actually means a lot to me and I'm happy that I have a crush on her," Andrew continued. "That being said, the girl that I actually have a crush on is Marie Kanker!"

Everyone gasped except for Marie, her sisters and Chaosky as they were expecting that from Andrew.

"I know it seems like a shocker but please listen," Andrew continued. "I had no idea why I gained a crush on her myself. I guess that I really love her blue shiny hair, her blue eyeliner and her fashion style. I also seem to like how she doesn't take crap from anyone and that she is her own person. I truly have respect for her because of that. I already revealed that to the Kankers and to Marie in particular, and now I'm revealing it to you guys right now!"

The others still had no idea what to say about that.

"And in conclusion, I really hope that none of you run me out of town because I have a crush on her," Andrew started to wrap up. "I really do have feelings for her and I hope that none of you will hurt me, beat me up or potentially kill me just because I have a crush on Marie. I do see you all as my friends and I didn't want to force you to become my friends. I just wanted to be nice to you all. I really do hope you understand why I have feelings for Marie and I'm not sure if any of you will respect that, but I wanted to tell you all anyway. That being said go on and run me out of town and hurt me."

Andrew finished as the others were shocked that Andrew was allowing them to do that to him. This wasn't something that Andrew would say normally, not that they know. A few minutes later, Nazz then decided to speak.

"Andrew, why would you think that we would hurt you and run you out of town just because you have the hots for Marie?" Nazz asked.

"Well to be honest, I thought you guys would hate me for such a relationship really happening," Andrew said. "I thought you guys would have been very critical."

"Wait a minute bro," Kevin stopped him right there. "Why the hell would you think that? Better yet, who the hell gave you that idea?"

"Read this and see for yourselves," Andrew took out the same paper he showed Chaosky before and gave it to Kevin.

Kevin and everyone else including the Eds, and the Kankers looked at it with Kevin as they read the negative reviews about OCxMarie. Needless to say, they were shocked that they would say awful things about Andrew and that they want him to die.

"Whoa whoa whoa, this isn't right," Kevin protested. "You having a crush on the blue haired Kanker is not a sin!"

"Yeah bro," Nazz agreed. "You having feelings for Marie is not a sin and you are not a sinner."

"Rolf agrees with this too," Rolf made his comment. "The son of a shepherd won't think anything less about the one who has a crush on the blue haired Kanker girl Andrew boy."

"Plank says your nuts if you think that this is a sin," Jonny said. "And boy isn't he right."

"Yeah Andrew, you having feelings for Marie isn't a crime," Jimmy commented. "Sure it might come off as forced depending on how one views it but you shouldn't be executed for this being a 'sin'."

"Jimmy's right, this is ridiculous and stupid," Sarah remarked. "I have no idea how this is a sin at all."

"My goodness, I fail to see how any of this is a sin at all," Double D said. "And good lord, these comments are downright atrocious!"

"Yeah kid, so you have a crush on Marie, big freaking deal," Eddy stated. "It's your life; you choose how you want to live it!"

"And to let you know squirt, this doesn't make you a Marty Stu or Mary Sue or whatever you call it," Lee stated. "At first we Kankers didn't like you as our friend and only saw you as our associate! But over time, we started seeing you in a whole new light."

"Not to mention we went through a character development on our own with you only giving us advice," May remarked. "You only helped us show us the way."

"Yeah hubby," Marie said. "I don't care who the hell would think you having feelings for me is a sin, I developed feelings for you on my own! I only saw you as a boy toy at first along with my sisters, and someone to take advantage of, but eventually, that slowly started changing, especially since you danced with me at the night of that dance where I saw you in a whole new light! So don't say you're a Marty Stu and especially don't say that you're a sinner because you have feelings for me! Understand!?"

Andrew was surprised by all this. None of them saw him as a Marty Stu, and they didn't think his feelings for Marie was a sin and a crime. They had no urge to drive him out of town, hurt him and beat him up, or even kill him right on the spot. Those reviews were brutal but what these people were saying was an entirely different story.

After spending a minute of taking this all in, Andrew then asked.

"Really? Do you guys mean that?"

They all nodded 'yes' as Marie approached Andrew.

"And hubby, do not think of yourself as anything less just because you like me," She informed him. "I don't give a crap what others might think of you and what they think of this pairing, but you are not a horrible mistake nor are you a mess that shouldn't exist. Forget those lousy stupid reviewers saying horrid things about you; we are going to make this relationship work, but remember I'll be as mischievous as you think I am cute face."

"I wouldn't ask for anything less Marie," Andrew smiled lightly.

"Yeah Andrew, we have nothing against you for liking Marie in that way," Nazz supported him as did everyone else.

"Gee, thanks for that guys that means a lot."

"Don't mention it, and this doesn't make you a Marty Stu either," Chaosky commented. "This relationship slowly developed over time and now it came to this."

"Yeah, your right Chaosky," Andrew nodded in agreement.

"Okay enough with this, now that that's all set, why don't we get this party started," Eddy was eagered to get this party started.

"You got it Eddy," Kevin was more than willing to comply. "Let's party!"

"YEAH!"

And so the party officially started and everything took off with a hitch and none of the kids decided to drive Andrew out of town or kill him despite how some people out this think his feelings for Marie is a sin. Putting that aside, Andrew decided to enjoy the party with everyone else…

* * *

A couple hours later, it was now dark out and the party was coming to a close despite no one leaving for home at that time. Since the parents were gone for a week, they decided to chill out together. Andrew in particular was sitting in the grass nearby looking at the starry sky, admiring the view of it all. Andrew was thinking about what his life would be like now that he revealed his feelings for Marie. Would this work out?

It was then a voice got Andrew's attention and snapped him out of his daydream.

"Hey Andrew,"

Andrew then jumped up and then he looked and saw the voice belonged to Marie who was cackling that she just spooked Andrew and was being mischievous at the moment.

"Oh, hi Marie," Andrew greeted her. Ceasing the laughter, Marie asked him.

"Are you just stretching out cute face?"

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded.

"Is it alright if I keep you company," She teased. "I would love to spend time with my hubby."

"Gosh, uh…sure Marie," Andrew stuttered before allowing her to join him.

She them plopped right next to Andrew as she scooted close to him and not giving him any space at all.

"This has been a wonderful night cutie," She admitted.

"Uh huh," Andrew then felt like asking. "Hey Marie?"

"Yes Dreamboat?"

"Did you mean what you said earlier," Andrew asked. "That this thing we have between us isn't a sin?"

"Pffftt, nah of course it isn't," She waved that off. "And I am also serious that you shouldn't let those that hate you stop you from doing something that makes you happy. Most people are a bunch of twerps and dicks who don't care about others. Personally, I'd like to have this work with you as of now, and if anyone dares to insult our relationship, I will personally beat them up Kanker style."

"Wow, that actually means a lot," Andrew was touched by that. "Thanks for that."

"What can I say, I'd like to keep my new Oven Mitt fresh and toasty for yours truly," She had that seductive grin going on.

"Well I'm glad that you see me as such Honey Buns," Andrew gained a rather seductive grin too as he smirk.

"Gee Andrew, you know how to sweep a lady off her feet," Marie snickered. "And you know, you are such a keeper!"

"Well I'm your keeper then since I belong to you," Andrew joked.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that," She playfully punched him and let out a cackle storm which Andrew joined in as well.

"No really sweetie, I'm going to keep my mischievous side going, since I'm a Kanker and all," Marie pinched his cheek. "But I won't be hurting you or any of that stuff, okay Dreamboat?"

"I get it," Andrew said. "Hey Marie?"

"Yes Muffin?"

"Uh, I love you," Andrew struggled to say.

"And I love you too cute face, no matter what anyone else says about us." Marie stated.

"And Cupcake, I honestly think that we can-" Andrew started but Marie cut him off.

"Oh shut up and just kiss me already." Marie demanded.

Immediately afterwards, Andrew leaned in and planted his lips onto her lips as she then returned the kiss shortly afterwards. They then started French kissing, with the tongues touching and all of that stuff as they stayed kissing and enjoying every moment of it. No longer feeling like a sinner for liking Marie, Andrew could make out (kissing style) with his crush and now girlfriend without anyone calling him a sinner who committed a crime. They made some moaning sounds which were filled with pleasure as they continued French kissing under the stars with no one bothering them at all. It seems like this was a true happy ending now as everyone was granted a happy ending at this point and nobody saw Andrew as a Sue nor do they think he's a sinner for having feelings for Marie. Alas, this is now the end of the story as the screen faded out in black while Andrew and Marie continued having a kissing session. Yup, this is the end of the story now…

* * *

 **THE END NOW EVERYONE!**

 **YUP, THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY AND THE CLOSE TO THE AFTERMATH OF THE JOURNEY TO SAVE THE EDS! I DO HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS!**

 **OH, A NOTICE FOR YOU ALL, TO MAKE SURE THERE ISN'T ANY FLAME WARS OCCURRING, THE REVIEWS THAT ANDREW GOT WERE IN-UNIVERSE AS HE GOT THOSE REVIEWS FROM PEOPLE WITHIN THE FRANCHISES' WORLD IN WHICH HE LIVES IN! JUST SO THERE ISN'T ANY PROBLEMS!**

 **OKAY, NOW THIS IS IMPORTANT BUT I'M NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO WRITE ANYMORE STORIES FOR SEVERAL WEEKS! THIS IS BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BE MOVING OUT AGAIN IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS AND I HAVE NO IDEA IF I'LL HAVE INTERNET WHERE I'M LIVING OR NOT! I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND SO THERE ISN'T ANY HEPTIC TROUBLE GOING ON WHILE I CAN'T WRITE ANYMORE STORIES FOR SEVERAL WEEKS!**

 **THAT BEING SAID, THE NEXT ED EDD N EDDY STORY I'LL PLAN ON DOING WILL PROBABLY TAKE PLACE A COUPLE YEARS OR SO IN THE FUTURE WHEN THE CHARACTERS ARE MORE LIKE TEENAGERS AND IN HIGH SCHOOL! THIS'LL GIVE YOU ALL THE FEEL THAT WILL BE NEEDED FOR FUTURE STORIES THAT I'LL BE DOING FOR THIS SERIES WHEN I GET BACK TO THIS! I DO HOPE YOU ALL LOOK FORWARD TO THAT AND I DO HOPE YOU ALL TUNE IN AGAIN FOR WHEN THAT DOES HAPPEN!**

 **NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS, BUT YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, OR YOU DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE ONE HERE IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT! IT'S YOUR CHOICE ENTIRELY!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S IT FOR THIS SOMEWHAT CONTROVERSIAL STORY! SO UNTIL THE NEXT STORY I DO, I DO HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THE STORIES I'VE DONE FOR THIS SERIES UP TO THIS POINT, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING EVERYONE!**


End file.
